Paramount Home Media Distribution Feature Presentation IDs
United States May 17, 1989-October 24, 2006 First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (rare version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (slightly more common version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (common version).jpg First Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (golden words).png Opening to i love lucy 50th anniversery special 2002 vhs|**skip to 0:32** Paramount Home Video Ident. and Warning Screen (Paramount Communcations Company Version) Nickname: "Abstract Mountain" ID: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID used until 1997, but the gold text on the heliotrope gradient background instead reads "FEATURE PRESENTATION" and the bumper cuts to the warning screen instead of a trailer after it. Bylines: This used whatever byline Paramount was using at the time: *May-late 1989: "A Gulf+Western Company" *Late 1989-1995: "A Paramount Communications Company" (in a sans serif font) *1995-2006: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the 1990 \/|/\CO/\/\ "Wigga-Wigga" font. The letters are in a very small print, so you will really have to look close to find out that they are letters.) Variants: * A rare sub-variant of the 1995 variant has the ID cut to black after "FEATURE PRESENTATION" zooms in at the camera. This was spotted only on the 1997 VHS releases of The Godfather trilogy, the 2003 Philippines VCD of Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life, and UK tapes that have special features after the film. * On tapes with the Gulf+Western variant, the zoom-in of "FEATURE PRESENTATION" is extended a bit to show a gold screen, which cuts to the warning screen 1-2 seconds later. * One sub-variant of the Gulf+Western variant had the beginning fade slower, and slightly paused for three seconds. Then the music and animation start as usual, accompanied by the gold screen from "FEATURE PRESENTATION". This was only found on the first four Star Trek motion pictures and in black and white on Sunset Boulevard. *On the 1989 VHS of Will Penny, the ID cuts to black after the gold screen from "FEATURE PRESENTATION" as the warning screen is placed at the beginning of the tape. * Sometimes, on early tapes, the gold screen from the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text cuts to a black screen. Then, the warning screen pops up. This can be found on The Best of Eddie Murphy: Saturday Night Live,Coming To America, The Experts, the original True Grit, Let's Dance and the 1989 release of Grease. * A black and white variant exists. This can be found on VHS reprints of Sunset Boulevard, The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance and The Desperate Hours, and a Laserdisc reprint of The Courageous Dr. Christain. FX/SFX: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID, but it instead cuts to the warning screen. Cheesy Factor: As with the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID, the zooming effect on "FEATURE PRESENTATION" looks like cheap computer effects. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID used until 1999, but the announcer, Brian Cummings, instead says "And now we're pleased to bring you...our feature presentation". This was usually used on videocassettes that had previews before the film, though it strangely appears on Major Leauge, Cousins, Scrooged, Timeline, Paycheck, Extreme Ops, select prints of The Naked Gun, the 1991 releases of the first five Star Trek motion pictures (in addition to the 1989 release of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier), the 1998 print of Kid Cop, School of Rock, the 2005 reprint of Mean Girls, promotional copies of Teletubbies: Naughty Noo-Noo! and Boohbah: Hot Dog, and alternating prints of Patriot Games, all of which have no previews. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: * A variation exists where Brian Cummings says "Paramount is pleased to bring you our feature presentation". This was used with all three byline variants, and can be found on Laserdiscs, as well as videocassette titles which have no previews before the film (such as the 1989 releases of the first four Star Trek motion pictures, single-episode Cheers tapes, the 1993 release of Charlotte's Web, the 1998 release of A Separate Peace, select prints of South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the full-screen edition of Forrest Gump, Blue's Clues: Blue's Story Time, Nick Jr.'s 2001 Imagine That! compilation, promotional copies of all Paramount movies except for Harriet the Spy, The Ghost and the Darkness, The General's Daughter, A Night at the Roxbury and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Nickelodeon Super Toons, the widescreen edition of Forrest Gump, a 1999 reprint of Wayne's World 2, and the remake of Yours, Mine, and Ours, which was the last Paramount movie ever released on VHS and the last overall Paramount tape to have this variation). On very rare occasions, though, this variation did appear right after previews. This can be seen on Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Wayne's World, the 1996 VHS of Ferris Bueller's Day Off, the 1998 promotional VHS of Dead Man On Campus, and three out of four videocassettes sold as part of a 1993 McDonald's promotion, including Ghost, Wayne's World, and The Addams Family (look for the Rank logo on one of the spines on the slipcovers for those films and a face label on the tapes with a special red, yellow, black, and white color scheme), as Charlotte's Web uses the normal voiceover. *On the 1989 VHS of The Desperate Hours and the 1989 Laserdisc of The Best of Eddie Murphy: Saturday Night Live, the ending of the fanfare is cut off. Availability: Very common. It appears on most Paramount Home Entertainment VHS releases. The Gulf+Western variant, however, is a tougher find than the other two (as it was only used for six months before being replaced by the Paramount Communications variant), but can be found on early releases with this bumper such as the first four Star Trek motion pictures, the 1989 release of Grease, Major League, Coming to America (where it made its debut), The Naked Gun: From the Flies of the Police Squad!, Pet Sematary, Puppet Master, The Experts, Cousins, Popeye, the original True Grit, Let's Dance, War & Peace, The Naked Prey, Will Penny, The Best of Eddie Murphy: Saturday Night Live, and a reprint of Sunset Boulevard and The Desperate Hours. The Paramount Communications variant is a bit easier to find, and can be found on 1989-1995 releases such as VHS releases of both Wayne's World films, Coneheads, one-third of the Paramount Peanuts VHS releases, the 1990 release of Grease, Ghost, the 1995 widescreen edition of Forrest Gump, the 1993 release of Charlotte's Web, Cool World, and Addams Family Values. The Viacom variant is the most common and appears on most Paramount Home Entertainment VHS releases from 1995 to 2006, including those from Nickelodeon, CBS Video, and MTV Home Video, as well as some Paramount Communications reprints. Strangely, on the 1998 VHS of Titanic (Cassette #1), this bumper is not shown at all and it just goes straight to the warning screen (it might be because it was co-produced by 20th Century Fox, or there wasn't much room on the tape). It also wasn't seen on the 1991 VHS of Raiders of the Lost Ark, the 1989 VHS of The Shootist, the 1991 laserdisc of Apocalypse Now, the 1989 laserdisc of The Naked Gun, some Star Trek: The Animated Series tapes, a different version of The Truman Show and some Boohbah tapes such as Snowman and Comfy Armchair. The last tape to use this was Go Diego Go!: Diego Saves Christmas!, which is also the final Paramount VHS ever released. Scare Factor: Same as the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" ID, except that it cuts to the warning screen from the era. Note: This ID was used for a good 17 years, along with the 90th anniversary bumper described below, which must've saved a lot of money for Paramount. June 4-December 10, 2002 Second Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper.jpg Second Paramount Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumper (golden words).png Nicknames: "CGI Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Paramount" ID: An enhanced version of the previous ID. A full color version of the "Ultra Majestic Mountain" (90th Anniversary version) appears in a flat frame that overlaps a background of four purple squares. A line of light passes over it, and then the frame flies off as the squares peel off, pretty much like before. They reveal the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in a gold-yellow font flying into place, each word from a different end. The words now float against a moving dark cloud background, eventually zooming in towards the screen in a trail of gold light, cutting to the warning screen. Variants: * Select prints of Changing Lanes use this ID, but it instead cuts to the 1995-2006 warning screen. * An ultra rare version has the demo tape warning text scrolling up. This has been done with the Paramount Communications and Viacom variants and while those are already very hard to find, this version is much harder to find! FX/SFX: Same as above, except for the moving cloud background. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as above. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: On Damaged Care, The Day Reagan Was Shot, My Horrible Year!, Bleacher Bums, Bobbie's Girl, and the demo tapes of SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash and Hey Arnold!: The Movie, the 2nd voiceover audio from the previous ID is played. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on certain 2002 Paramount 90th Anniversary VHS releases, such as SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories, Rugrats: Christmas, select VHS prints of Vanilla Sky and Crossroads, Jackass: Volumes 1, 2, and 3, MTV Yoga, Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music, Lucky Break, The Sum of All Fears, K-19: The Widowmaker, My Horrible Year!, Damaged Care, Bleacher Bums, The Day Reagan Was Shot, The Emperor's New Clothes, SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash, Blue's Clues: It's Joe Time!, Changing Lanes, Little Bill: Merry Christmas Little Bill, Dora the Explorer: Christmas, and Bobbie's Girl. Some tapes from 2002, such as select prints of Vanilla Sky and Crossroads, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, 9/11: The Filmmakers' Commemorative Edition, SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween, Rugrats: Halloween, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, Serving Sara, Blue's Clues: Meet Joe!, the 2002 Special Edition VHS of Rat Race, Rugrats: Easter, Little Bill: I Love Animals, We Were Soldiers, Nickelodeon Super Toons (because it was released before the 90th Anniversary logo was introduced), and the 2002 demo tapes of Babalu Music! and Papa's Angels, have the 90th Anniversary logo on the spine but do not have this ID on the tape. Scare Factor: None to low. The fanfare still may not sit well with people, but this ID compliments the then-new movie logo very nicely. United Kingdom 1999-2004 ID: On the same aurora background as the CIC Video Logo, we see the white words "FEATURE PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: The aurora background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on UK PAL Paramount VHS releases from 1999 to 2004. Scare Factor: None. 2003-October 2006 ID: Inside the VCR where the warning screen and bumpers of the time took place, we see the filmstrips with different film symbols on it and we have many cuts of the filmstrip in sync with the music. As we fade to the close up of the filmstrip we zoom in till the entire filmstrip flashes and we cut to black. FX/SFX: The filmstrips in action. Cheesy Factor: Where is the feature presentation text? Music/Sounds: Same as the Paramount 2003-2006 bumpers, but the music is shortened and VCR noises are added in the background. Availability: Seen on many 2003-2006 Paramount releases, such as The Core, Clockstoppers, Action Man: X Missions, SpongeBob Squarepants: Tide & Seek, Max & Ruby: Party Time With Max & Ruby, and Go Diego Go': Diego Saves Christmas!. Scare Factor: It depends on how you feel about the sound effects. Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Paramount IDs Category:Paramount Home Entertainment